


滴水观音

by yy1611114001



Category: tc2019
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy1611114001/pseuds/yy1611114001





	滴水观音

 

“英台不是女儿身，因何耳上有环痕？ ”

 

男艺人带耳钉是从什么时候开始禁止的？

节目里的其他小孩儿，耳朵完整漂亮，灵气被堵好了，没有孔洞可以泄露。  
除了马雪阳的那一对。

此时他脸在阳光下曝晒，耳朵底莹润圆溜的薄肉，缀着两点小孔。焦虑、不安、期待，诸多情绪从半眯的眼睛里涌出，嘴巴抿得死紧。  
正期待着一个好结果，还以为自己表现的足够不露声色，谁都骗的过。

张远看着他那个样子就觉得烦。

视线里，在不远处，马雪阳乖顺地等待被挑选，目光似乎投递了过来，实则沉溺于自我臆想，畏畏缩缩，一言不发。  
张远瞥过了头笑，不想看他，心中早有打算。

远哥，快选马老师啊。  
小孩儿们在起哄。

张远又觉得恶心了，胸骨泛起蚁噬般的麻痒，喉管里积淤千万种情绪。

马雪阳睫毛密长，缓慢眨眼的样子像给人扇风，一种管理得当的讨好，两颗琥珀镶嵌在羽扇中央，春水流淌，驯顺地故作温柔地盯着人看。  
甚至透了丝缕媚意。

好假啊，他以前不这样。  
张远几乎在咬牙切齿地想。

你们马老师年轻的时候，是个真诚待人、活泼可爱的小男孩儿，比你们都要可爱一点。  
不好说，反正不是现在这样。  
不像现在这样，因为没达成想要的结果，没法出风头，眼波底的怨毒就藏掖不住。

张远只想赶紧把他眼睛捂死，再劝劝他，不会做的事情，就别勉强。  
他知道马雪阳在努力了，在用尽全力，着急融进年轻人的群体，当然是做不到的，除了尴尬，狼狈，什么都没获得。  
如果不算一大部分掷地有声的咒骂。

马雪阳显然并未觉察自己演技露怯，表情管理崩坏，还在尽心的表演，一刻都不肯松弛，他做作地啃着指甲，近乎忸怩地朝——  
张远的对手走去。  
安排得还挺有戏剧张力，又拿自己当个角儿了。

张远回过味，意识到自己心里对这人的冷嘲热讽，就上岛开始没停过。  
怎么搞的？

 

马雪阳踢拉着不合身的裤子，施施然踱进张远的练习室，身后跟着一溜摄像组，走出了剧本在身的架势。  
他一进门，朝着张远拍手吆喝了声，见人没搭理，脸上怔愣了几秒，悻悻地收回手，笑得很忧郁，结果比平时真笑都好看。

张远受不了，让其他小孩先自己舞了，准备看看这人又要作什么妖。  
眼前的男人被破节目摧残得身心俱疲，颧骨病态的凸显，消瘦身躯因过度劳累摇摇欲坠，像株罹患了倒伏的植被。  
张远忍不住搀了他一把，心里疑惑这是专门跑来讹人的吗。

“能教得我都教了，你说，我现在怎么办呢？”  
马雪阳诉完委屈，靠得近了些，他在抱怨自己劳苦功高，顺便夹带了一点攻击张远本人的私货。  
摄像机正拍着，张远皱着眉佯装担忧，“那我去看看去。”

 

隔壁。  
张远跟个质检员似的在挑小孩们的毛病，最后语重心长地嘱咐小队长，两只手在煞有介事的比划。  
“你听我说，人多也可以是优势，齐就是优势。”  
马雪阳愣了，心思百转千回，腹诽这说的什么鬼话。

他本来就不是个会说话的人，以前在他那小破团，从来也不当什么发言人，闷头做好漂亮背景板就可以。  
接着他犹豫着，掂量着措辞，“算是…优势吧？”

张远笑笑，心里感慨他和从前一样蠢，真好糊弄。  
之后拍拍他肩膀，意思是加油，努力，还有点谁也见不着的幸灾乐祸。

 

应付完摄像。  
两人目送长枪短炮气势汹汹地离开，张远举着自己的儿童水壶嘬了口。  
“马老，还有别事儿吗？”  
马雪阳看着真心快累死了，瘫在椅子上苟延残喘，睁着一双没精打采的渴睡的眼。  
“没了，你忙你的去。”  
语气有些不耐烦。

张远忽然乐了，伸手掐他脸颊，这副理直气壮的、懒洋洋的样子，很像那个十年前无法无天撒娇的小孩儿，天真纯良，宠辱迟钝，什么都不担心，也不乱想。

彼时的眼神灵泛狡黠，夹杂别的一些其他。  
看张远的时候有，看别人的时候没有。

还是没变嘛。  
怎么还没长大啊，张远在心里笑，嘴上也跟他开玩笑。  
“好呀，那你怎么报答我呀？”

马雪阳听完犹豫了片刻，“明天晚上，明天晚上我去找你行吗？”薄唇颤抖着，声音酥软，有气无力。绵柔的琥珀眸光，幽幽地望过来，看起来有商有量的。  
还侧头往他手里蹭。

张远差点要吐，像碰到了毒物一般，赶紧收回手，在裤缝擦了下。  
“随便你吧。”

他不知道自己招惹了个什么东西。

 

马雪阳原来有一对虎牙。  
他咧开嘴巴就跳出来，尖尖虎牙参差，老爱摆饶有兴味带点挑衅的那种笑。  
唇角扬起像面上一道涟漪，猫似的翘出浮浪，脸颊陷进两道甜窝，尺度得当，谁看了都怪罪不了。

年纪轻时刻薄自私，狭隘偏执，可以原谅但永远没人交心。一把年纪了又去倚老卖老，自以为有趣好笑，做作的样子更遭人嫌弃。

后来虎牙被磨掉了，有棱角的地方都被磨掉了，平整洁白，圆润油腻，只剩一具柴骨上挂着伶仃的皮肉。  
从前笑眼清亮锐利，全都被消磨干净了，沦为现在黏腻的，有些隔应人的一汪浓黑浊泉。

他正用这样近乎含情脉脉的目光，注视镜中得自己，房间锁死了，两只手迟缓而谨慎地拉扯腰带，不合身的宽大裤子，一解开就全堆落在脚边。  
一双修长的腿，比女人纤细笔直，半丝杂毛都没有，像只过了沸水剃秃光净的禽类，白炽灯照在白皮肉上，亮到晃眼，漂亮得恶心难过。

张远看都不看那两条腿，只盯着耳垂上的小孔琢磨。  
他有很多不喜欢马雪阳做的事，但是，从来不会开口去说。

“不接着脱了？”  
张远瘫坐，双手撑在地上笑，镜子里的人好久没动作。

马雪阳一脸嗔怒，他转头跪下来，手上利索而老练地，隔着布料抚弄起张远的性器。  
“不脱了，上次咬得我脖子上都是，你还好意思问。”  
语气不善，但撒娇的意味更多。  
张远一听这话，神经质地大笑了一声。  
“你个老东西，要脸干嘛？”

 

两个人显然是都不打算要脸了。

马雪阳爬在地板上，臀部高翘，腰肢沉下去，眉眼恹恹又是水汽一片，从镜子里看像只伸懒腰的猫。  
张远手指伸进他嘴里，俯身紧贴着这具瘦弱身躯，半勃的性器抵在结实的、肉最多的屁股磨蹭，垂头不怀好意地舔咬耳垂，吻出啧啧水声阵阵，身下人从善如流地缩紧脖子，嘴巴嗯嗯哼哼地叫。  
张远简直搞不懂他在叫个什么劲，往那双细腿中间一摸，果然坦诚地硬如铁棍。  
手被软舌来回裹弄，酥痒从指尖扩散，痒意病毒般蔓延到四肢百骸。

马雪阳注视着镜中的自己，涎水从阖不拢的红润嘴角淌出，银丝悠然地滴落在地，聚成一块水洼，最敏感的器官被粗暴地抓捏、抚弄，最卑耻的欣快爬满了脸皮，一副淫浪痴狂相，丑陋到极点。

脸上，随即猝不及防地开始发痒。  
两包泪垂在他眼睑，一双眼像红熟烂桃，眼白的部分血丝丛生。  
张远想把那果肉里的腌臜东西搅和成脓水，爆体而出，满地遗糊。  
于是发狠了地抠挖手里性器的铃口，听着他低泣哀鸣，颤抖着抖落一地肮脏的、糊状的浊白。

总是这样，还没被随便怎么玩弄就脆弱成这样。

 

“马老师，再哭我要软啦。”  
张远柔声恫吓，又在骗人。

他恨不得马雪阳哭得更惨一点，涕泗横流，被折磨身心，在他沉浸被性器操干而高潮的同时，让他听听那些辱骂他到骨髓里的恶言。  
期待他歇斯底里，濒临崩溃的大哭。

他三下五除二地拽掉了马雪阳那件上衣，像最后维持尊严的脸皮被撕去，只自己拉下裤腰，把欲望掏出安置妥当，衣着完整。  
没什么好遮，没什么可避嫌的。

如此大快人心的幻想，刺激非常，裸露的性器陡然于臀缝间高升。  
马雪阳那么坏，怎么对待都是活该。

虽然最终没那么做，但不是疼惜，也不是舍不得。  
张远在心里为自己开脱。

“别忍，叫出来。”  
淅淅沥沥的手，沾满了唾液与润滑，直直地破开那簇紧闭的褶皱花园，急躁又不太温柔地扩张后穴。  
马雪阳在镜中看到自己被一只手奸淫，在体内不断进出，羞惭耻辱，与高攀的快感共同席卷而来。  
“疼…”  
他咬着薄唇，委屈地不肯叫。

“那我轻点？”  
张远笑问，之后加重了手下的动作，指腹按着肠道里的腺体抠弄，恶劣地听着马雪阳一瞬间，变调地大叫出声，刚哭完的性器可怜巴巴地半硬起来。  
他揉玩身下人干瘪的胸脯上的挺立，语重心长地劝说。  
“这就咱俩，别装了。”

手指奸淫的花瓣顿时放松，以饥渴难耐的翕动，欢迎更粗更长的东西快点塞进去，最好把里面舒舒服服地搅和一通。

盛情难却，张远掐着马雪阳的脖子，掰开臀肉，欣赏了一会后背颤抖的肩胛，猛地大力挺腰捣干湿软红熟的肛口，痛快地将性器戳攘进去，把罪人钉死在耻辱柱之上。  
交合处，肠肉翻飞红白四溅，水光泛滥成灾，丰沛的穴口挤出汩汩淫汁，啪嗒啪嗒地滴落在木制地板。  
马雪阳承受不了如此凶狠的凌辱，纤瘦的胸骨剧烈起伏，眼眶泛红花枝乱颤。

虽然憋屈，可此时已经不太想再哭了，脑子里充斥舒爽，眉眼表情一塌糊涂，镜中淫荡痴狂的男人过于陌生。  
他想把镜子打碎。

汹涌澎湃的情潮打湿了一尾鱼，他不会说人话，只扯着嗓子嗯嗯哼哼地淫叫，语不成音地乱喊。

张远满心满眼，都是马雪阳耳垂凹陷进去的那对小孔。  
他在感同身受那种细小的，被刺破的，啮齿性的疼痛，不在耳垂，在下丘脑。  
性器被肠肉绵密地裹吻，狭窄甬道挤压前端，快感在肏干中腾升，银针穿刺下丘脑，多巴胺穿越两具交合的躯体，回转奔涌。

“慢点…我要死了…”  
马雪阳哭腔求饶地摇头，泫然欲泣的不只有眼睛。  
一根火烧铁棍契入体内，捅开敏感肠肉，龟头毫不怜惜地在腺体碾磨，快感如涨潮般淹没理智，心脏失序地搏动。  
他嘴里发出嘶哑软糯的淫叫，刺激直直软到他的脚趾头。

马雪阳大腿外侧紧绷出一条筋，薄薄的蜜色皮肤下片片桃红，一尾游鱼被捉住，他叫得太大声了，痛呼和低泣交响，填满斗室空荡荡。

“嘘——你不怕被人听到了？”  
张远叹息出最重的云淡风轻，怒其不争。

“张远…哥…你饶了我行不行？”  
马雪阳怕疼怕累，像只发春猫一样，说话尾音带勾，现在连那勾都被操钝了，含混不清地喟叹着舒服。  
“我想射…”  
他腰肢酸软，承受不住了上半身一下瘫倒，顺势撅起屁股更亲密地迎合。  
被糟蹋、被作践地奄奄一息。

“想什么就干什么呗，还要请示我呀？”  
男人水唧唧的肛口快把他夹断了，张远沉下腰又往更深处挺动，垂落的囊袋激烈拍合碰撞，  
操出马雪阳口齿不清的嘤咛和呜咽。

最罪孽深重的勾缝，欲海于此涨潮，他感觉木制地板也近乎柔暖，一抽身就坠回炼狱。幅度一再涨大，摇摇摆摆间，无助地死死闭紧双目。

“马雪阳，”身上人停了动作，捏着马雪阳的下颌，”看我。”  
他脸上都是汗珠，周身能流水的地方都在出汁。衰老纹路清晰可见，眼尾有蛛丝盘踞，像镜花水月的亲昵，裂开几缕狰狞丑陋的隙缝。

一睁开眼，在高潮里溺毙，迷妄渺茫的双瞳剪水，缱绻又柔情，漂亮到不可方物。

张远把马雪阳的脸捏成鱼嘴形状，轻轻扳过湿漉漉的脑袋。  
他屏住呼吸，一动也不敢动，像等待落铡暴毙的死刑犯。

良久，他感觉视野填满模糊色块，越来越，越来越模糊。之后，嘴唇被轻轻地吮吸了一口，只有一刻摩挲，很快就放开。  
他却像被按了什么开关一样，长吟着抽搐着射了满地，遍身在啪嗒啪嗒地滴水，大张开双腿，乖顺地等待精液灌入。

喘息渐匀，张远收拾了下自己，餍足地抽身站起，他踢了踢地上瘫软如死的人，轻声私语。  
“小雪，我走啦。”

马雪阳最受不了他这么叫，似乎被吓着了般打摆。股缝双腿间浊白流淌，像袋破了口子的、过期的奶。

“记得关灯。”  
张远好心地带上了门。

 

马雪阳挣扎着坐了起来，身体破破烂烂，但依旧如隔肉膜般难耐、不爽快。  
他自己搞不懂是怎么了，薄唇弯出了快慰的弧度，喑哑又难听的三十岁男人的嗓子，抵拳咳嗽了两声。  
他休息了会，艰难地套上衣服，一瘸一拐爬进浴室里。

最好，别碰见谁。

 

野心是什么？  
它好似某种在身体流窜的体液，适合顺畅无阻地分泌，倘若失调受阻就显得难看恶毒。

张远又在观看马雪阳尽力而好笑的表演，看着那张老脸思绪飘遥。  
足有快十年那么遥远。

 

“远远，好看吗？”  
少年低沉醇厚，用幼稚称呼喊他，意气风发的漂亮脸庞，是没有丝毫病态女气的好看。  
他侧头拨弄那只女式耳环，咧开嘴巴虎牙参差，斜眤着笑，狡黠甜腻，鼓出饱满可爱的苹果肌。  
张远愣了会，摁住马雪阳的脑袋推到一边去，语气不太自然地训斥。  
“丑死了你，下次再敢戴试试。”

 

“耳环痕有原因，梁兄何必起疑云，村里酬神多庙会，年年由我扮观音，梁兄做文章要专心，你前程不想想钗裙。 ”

 

马雪阳很久没戴耳饰，之前，在家试过一次，看肉洞还未完全粘合，捏起银针就往里戳。  
疼，他也一如往常地怕疼，血珠从指尖渗出来，滚落进手里，一声痛呼也没有。

男人又爬在镜前端详自己，背部有些佝偻，沉默着，沉墨般的眼尾部下垂，视线空朦好似被雾气遮蔽。  
他终于抬眼了，看见镜子里一只血肉模糊的耳环，突然就起身逃往洗漱间。

属于他的，乱七八糟的男团时代早就过去，腥红落幕，即如一颗细小血珠般不起眼。  
水龙头冲刷几遍后，干干净净。

 

“你又不是女的，戴什么耳环？”  
熟悉的声音倏忽响彻脑海。

“你这儿，还没长好吗？”  
那个声音又在说了。

 

好笑吗？  
马雪阳打量着镜中人，唇角缓缓扬出了一个晦涩苍白的轻笑，脸上裂出浅沟，类似阴谋得逞后的奸歹，百毒不侵的恶棍。

 

但依旧好看，或者说漂亮。  
只消一眼，便有人从此不敢见观音。


End file.
